1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocal vibration generator mounted in a mobile phone etc., more particularly relates to an improvement of the structure of a bottom lid closing a bottom opening of a case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, among reciprocal vibration generators making a weight move reciprocally in an up-down direction, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-305409 (FIG. 6), one was known provided with a thin sound board supported at part of a housing, an excitation coil formed by a printed circuit on the sound board, a magnetic generator set close to the sound board with a clearance, and a plate-shaped elastic member carried on this magnetic generator through a weight, the outer circumference of this plate-shaped elastic member being supported at a base forming part of the housing, and the moving parts comprised of the magnetic generator and weight being made to move up and down.
In this reciprocal vibration generator, the excitation coil is positioned at the top opening side of the housing, its ends are fastened to the tops (first ends) of crank shaped power feed terminals serving also as the mounting legs arranged at the rising part of the base, and the mounting legs of the power feed terminals (second ends) are fastened by soldering to the printed circuit board at the equipment side.
However, the mounting legs (second ends) of the power feed terminals are simple projection-shaped terminal parts projecting from the bottom end of the housing in the radial direction. Sufficient fastening space cannot be secured, so this cannot be fastened to the patterns on the board by solder reflow. Of course, it is possible to form a broad terminal surface, but this would invite an increase in the area occupied on the board compared with the area of the bottom of the housing.